Terra das Sombras
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Na teia sutil das relaçoes entre mafiosos, políticos e assassinos, existiria um certo ou errado? Numa terra de pecados, alguém está livre de punição? AVISO: yaoi AfroditeMDM, MuShaka, CamusMilo.


_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence assim como o nome Carlo di Angelis, usado para se referir ao Máscara da Morte, que pertence à autora Pipe._

**Whisky, Cigarro, Papéis e Meias de Seda**

Passou as mãos pelas pernas alvas, sentindo o tecido áspero das meias que chegavam até as coxas. Parou envolvendo a cintura macia, a língua passeando pelo pescoço e orelhas...

As narinas absorvendo o perfume estonteante de rosas que emanava dos cabelos louros...

O corpo alvo foi reclinando-se gradualmente em direção à cama coberta de pétalas de rosa, onde finalmente se deitou por inteiro, deixando que o outro admirasse livremente a pele pálida, as pernas longas cobertas pelas meias pretas de seda presas por uma cinta-liga. O tórax estava vestido com uma lingerie preta rendada, enquanto os braços eram envolvidos por luvas negras.

Os cabelos dourados espalhavam-se soltos pela cama, misturando-se às pétalas brancas de rosa. Os lábios carnudos e rosados semi-abertos deixavam passar uma respiração entrecortada e o homem de pé mal conseguia conter o ímpeto de beijá-los novamente.

Mas o mais instigante sem dúvida alguma eram aqueles olhos. Profundos olhos azul piscina que soletravam claramente "libido". A expressão maliciosa daquele rosto definitivamente não combinava com as feições de anjo, mas com certeza servia para tornar a pessoa deitada imensamente interessante.

Quando solicitara os serviços de uma prostituta de luxo, Albion nunca pensou que conseguiria uma tão bonita. Por mais embriagado que estivesse, percebia que aquela mulher com certeza era diferente e não agüentava mais esperar para ver o quanto; pensava, atirando-se sobre a cama, cobrindo aquele corpo esguio com o seu...

Roubando dos lábios rosados mais um daqueles beijos enlouquecedores... Começou a abrir um a um os botões do espartilho da loira quando sentiu a mão delicada sobre a sua.

"Ainda não." Disse num sussurro, os dedos longos da outra mão envolviam um copo de Whisky que estendeu ao homem.

Albion, já com a mente turvada pela bebida, sequer desconfiou do gesto, virando o copo e sentindo, instantes depois, o líquido dourado descer queimando pela garganta. Deu um sorriso libidinoso enquanto voltava a passear com as mãos pelo corpo da mulher.

Abriu um botão. E mais outro. Sentiu a mão tremer ao alcançar o terceiro. Culpou a bebida e o nervosismo enquanto abria com os dedos o próximo.

A visão começava a embaçar, conforme os músculos teimavam mais em obedecer, sua mente turvava sem conseguir se focar direito em nenhum pensamento racional. Parou vencido pelo cansaço e pelo sorriso vitorioso dos lábios róseos.

"Ainda se mexendo? Você é mais resistente do que eu pensei. Essa droga nunca demorou tanto para fazer efeito..."

Albion ainda se encontrava incapaz de raciocinar direito ou sequer falar, surpreendeu-se ao conseguir formar a pergunta.

"Droga...? Mas... O que... Por quê?"

"Por que foi pra isso que eu vim."

"Mas... Como?"

Albion ainda pôde ver a imagem embaçada das mãos alvas e bonitas abrindo a gaveta da cômoda, procurando um cigarro.

"O porquê você sabe. Você descobriu coisas que não devia e chantageou alguém que jamais deveria ter chantageado."

Os olhos azuis de Albion se arregalaram de súbito conforme a compreensão inundava seu cérebro entorpecido.

"Você... É uma assassina?"

"_Um assassino. _Afrodite ao seu dispor."

Arregalou mais ainda os olhos. Até mesmo o nome daquela pessoa misteriosa era o de uma mulher. As feições... Os lábios... O corpo longilíneo... Tudo em Afrodite era tão enfeitiçantemente andrógino que Albion não poderia sequer ter imaginado...

"Agora, com licença que eu não posso sair na rua assim." Acrescentou abrindo cada botão com movimentos ágeis dos dedos longos. Só então, vendo o torso nu do outro, Albion pode conferir a total ausência de seios que era disfarçada por postiços extremamente bem feitos. Podia perceber claramente também a saliência do baixo abdome de Afrodite que passara despercebida por causa das rendas e camadas do lingerie.

Afrodite voltou-se novamente para o corpo inerte estendido sobre a cama. Agora, vestido com uma camisa social que realçava seus olhos azuis e uma calça preta parecia outra pessoa. Era um homem.

Um homem que continuava a ter o mesmo olhar insolente e a mesma beleza andrógina.

Um homem que nem de longe deixava de exercer o fascínio que levara Albion à sua morte.

Sentiu uma última vez o toque dos longos dedos, ainda enluvados. Realmente, não havia outra palavra para definir aquela pessoa. Homem ou não, Afrodite era _femme_ _fatale_.

"Ainda vivo?" a voz aveludada não era mais alta que um sussurro. "Vai passar logo, não se preocupe. Me rendeu um bom dinheiro esta noite, e por que não, alguns breves segundos de prazer. Obrigado." Não pôde conter a nota de zombaria e sadismo em seu tom. E nem sequer tentava.

Afrodite esperou até estar do lado de fora dos portões da mansão isolada para tirar a luva.

Albion não poderia ter tornado aquele assassinato mais fácil. Toda semana ia para sua casa de veraneio sem que a mulher soubesse, para poder ter uma diversão digna de alguém do seu status.

Uma diversão da qual ninguém podia ficar sabendo.

O som delicioso do riso de Afrodite preencheu o bosque, sem que houvesse viva alma para ouvi-lo.

Realmente não podia ter sido mais fácil. O carro estava estacionado longe, para que não houvesse suspeitas ou marcas de pneus no local.

Tudo que havia tocado naquela casa teria apenas a marca de dedos enluvados. Os fios de cabelo pertenciam a uma peruca. O veneno, especialmente desenvolvido por Milo, era extremamente difícil de detectar.

Havia sido perfeito, pensou enquanto entrava no carro e virava a chave. Ouviu o ronco macio do motor enquanto os pés pressionavam forte o acelerador. Tudo o que vivenciara aquela noite ficava para trás, junto com o silêncio monótono entrecortado pelos sussurros do vento.

xXxXx

Cabelos castanhos caíam pelo rosto claro enquanto os lábios escuros apertavam um cigarro. Os olhos castanho-avermelhados tinham uma expressão impaciente enquanto acompanhavam o constante vai-e-vem dos saltos das botas da loira que andava de um lado para o outro, pela sala.

"Será que você poderia parar?" Lyra finalmente perguntou entre um suspiro e uma tragada.

"Por que ele não chega?" Tétis perguntava para si mesma, para as paredes e para qualquer um que ouvisse.

"Já ouviu falar de negócios? É o que eles estão fazendo."

"E você, pára de ser hipócrita! Até parece que não se preocupa com o que dizem por aí..."

"Por que me preocuparia? Sei que Kanon e Julian não são amantes. E sei tão bem quanto você o que eles fazem de verdade. A confiança no seu taco é tão pequena assim?"

"No meu taco eu confio. Me preocupo é com o seu. Se o Kanon começar a insistir..."

"Continue a frase e eu mato você aqui mesmo." Lyra ameaçou a sério.

"Julian nunca faria nada que fosse colocá-lo no risco de me perder..." tranqüilizou a si mesma, ignorando a morena.

"Realmente." Disse soltando alguns anéis de fumaça. "Uma loira vadia e interesseira não é algo que se encontre todo dia.", comentou ácida antes que uma faca viesse zunindo próximo ao seu rosto e atingisse a parede. "Bela pontaria.", disse displicentemente antes de mais uma tragada.

"Do que você está falando? Eu errei." A outra respondeu raivosa.

"Eu sei. Estava sendo irônica. Uma criança poderia ter acertado dessa distância."

Os olhos de Tétis fuzilaram a outra, mas, antes que a loira pudesse atirar uma próxima faca, a porta de entrada do hall luxuoso se abriu, deixando entrar um homem de cabelos e olhos azuis e beleza rara.

Lyra aproximou-se do homem e, sem aviso, prendeu seus lábios num beijo exasperado.

"Estava cansada de esperar. E a Tétis já estava subindo pelas paredes." Disse, e o outro sorriu.

"Não se preocupe que eu cuidei bem do Sr. Solo." O tom malicioso de voz combinava com seu sorriso.

"Você devia levar as coisas mais a sério, Kanon." Lyra comentou sorrindo também.

"Eu levo. Estava tratando de negócios até agora."

"E os outros, onde estão?"

"Io foi cuidar de alguns assuntos pendentes, Sorento, Byan, Isaac e Krishna estão em missão. E Kasa sumiu de novo e, como sempre, ninguém se deu ao trabalho de perguntar para onde."

"E só vocês ficaram esperando?"

"Claro. Não é qualquer um que tem o privilégio de uma reunião com o todo poderoso Julian Solo. Tão jovem e um dos nomes mais temidos na máfia, atualmente."

"Temido, mas nem tanto... E é por isso que nós estamos aqui. Julian Solo definitivamente será temido."

Vendo os olhares de Lyra e Kanon, Tétis decidiu que não havia mais lugar para ela ali. Sentiu a brisa fria da madrugada roçando nos cabelos louros.

O barulho dos saltos finos das botas contra a calçada era o único som que se ouvia na escuridão daquela noite. Foi quando o toque discreto do celular cortou o silêncio.

Não precisou ouvir mais nada para saber que era Julian.

"Já estou indo para o lugar de sempre." E desligou.

Sorriu antes de entrar no carro. Pisou no acelerador e penetrou no mar de luzes que era a parte da cidade que nunca dormia.

Parou diante de um dos hotéis mais luxuosos da região. Precisou apenas entrar sem que explicações fossem feitas. Sua presença ali já era esperada. Nada como estar com alguém influente...

Relação estranha.

Algumas horas de sexo no Cad'or, em plena madrugada na cidade insone. Mas o que se podia esperar?

Uma relação peculiar, onde apenas a luxúria unia um jovem mafioso e uma assassina profissional. Afinal, era o máximo que duas pessoas com tais perfis podiam se permitir sentir.

Tétis trabalhava para Kanon no grupo que se auto intitulava "Os Marinas". O codinome de cada um equivalente a um monstro dos mares.

Não sabia como se sentia em relação ao jovem. Só sabia que prometera a si mesma que algum dia iria torná-lo o mais temido. Mas, por ora, a _Sereia_ só o deixaria fora de si de prazer...

xXxXx

Papéis. Papéis. E mais papéis. E Camus sumia no meio deles.

Nunca perdera a esperança de que pudesse conseguir alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que incriminasse aquele maldito... Desde aquele dia... Não perdera a esperança de que pudesse encontrar alguma coisa... E que a justiça fosse feita.

Já era tarde, sabia sem se importar. Nunca mais soube o horário em que deixava seu escritório; só sabia que, sempre que saía, encontrava a delegacia deserta.

Aquela noite, porém, Camus ainda não se achava sozinho. Alguém andava pelas sombras da delegacia vazia. Assustou-se quando o vulto de cabelos louros apareceu encostado ao batente de sua porta.

Os olhos azuis de Shaka tinham uma expressão severa e repreensiva.

"De novo, Camus? Quando você vai sair num horário normal?"

"Quando eu encontrar o que eu procuro, Shaka."

"Já parou para pensar que talvez fosse interessante algum dia sair... Ter uma vida?"

"Não."

"Camus, eu estou preocupado com você. Todos estamos."

O francês deu um suspiro impaciente, correndo os dedos pelos lisos cabelos ruivos. Aquela conversa toda não passava de uma enorme perda de tempo. Não levaria a nada; como sempre.

"Não tem com o que se preocupar."

"E o seu sobrinho, Camus? Como você acha que ele fica com você perdendo a sua vida aqui?"

"Alexei sabe se cuidar sozinho."

"É óbvio que ele sabe! Se não soubesse, como teria crescido por conta própria e superado tudo quando _você _não estava lá para ajudá-lo? Não sei se você sabe, mas o que aconteceu também o afetou. Até mais do que a você, já que Hyoga contava com você para ajudar!"

"..."

Não queria ouvir. Não queria responder. Não queria pensar em culpa. Depois de tantos anos, sua vida se resumia a uma palavra apenas: vingança. Não havia espaço para mais nada... Por mais que aquele pensamento fosse egoísta e magoasse aqueles que se importavam com ele.

"Camus, já faz anos que aquilo aconteceu. Desde então, você não sai daqui, não se relaciona, constrói barreiras, afastando a todos. Essa sede de vingança não é saudável."

O ruivo sequer desviou o olhar dos papéis. As palavras de Shaka não mais simplesmente incomodavam. Elas feriam. Não podia mais continuar ouvindo aquilo. Se ele queria se vingar não era sem motivo. Fora aquela sede de vingança que havia lhe dado forças para superar...

"Que seja Shaka. Se você tem uma vida tão saudável e maravilhosa, volte para ela em vez de ficar aqui tentando controlar a minha." Disse friamente.

A intensidade do olhar do outro mudou e, por um instante, Shaka parecia simplesmente exausto. De dizer sempre as mesmas palavras, de tentar trazer o outro à razão.

Estava realmente cansado daquilo. Aquela preocupação simplesmente não valia a pena. Virou-se e deu alguns passos; mas parou antes de alcançar a saída. Era arrogante demais para ouvir o que ouvira de Camus e deixar por isso mesmo. Sequer se virou para olhar o outro antes de dizer as palavras que mais feriram. As palavras que, por mais que escondesse de si mesmo, Camus sabia serem verdadeiras e as temia por isso:

"Se você quer desperdiçar a sua vida assim, a escolha é sua, Camus. Mas continue fechando as pessoas ao seu redor e, algum dia você vai estar realmente sozinho. _Você está obcecado_."

xXxXx

Os dedos grossos e morenos apertavam com força o desejado copo de whisky após um dia de trabalho bem feito. A força que aplicava contra o vidro era tanta que era uma surpresa que ainda não tivesse quebrado.

Sentia os dedos adormecerem ao contato com superfície gélida do copo. Esvaziou-o pela metade num único gole e já pedia por mais.

Queria esquecer.

Olhou à sua volta. Parecia um daqueles bares de filmes de máfia. Pessoas de todos os tipos: mulheres estonteantemente belas, que tinham como meio de vida fazer a ruína daqueles tolos o suficiente para se deixar levar por seus encantos. Jovens rebeldes bêbados a se drogar, apenas esperando para serem usados, assaltados, assassinados. Homens que lançavam olhares desconfiados a cada canto. Pessoas misteriosas, cujos segredos jamais deveriam ser descobertos; pelo menos não por alguém que desse valor à vida.

Homens fortes, atraentes, mas com uma aura ameaçadora que dizia claramente a qualquer um para ficar longe.

Aquele era Carlo. Mas não era por esse nome que era conhecido.

Vivia sozinho, trabalhava sozinho, se fizera sozinho. Um dos assassinos profissionais mais temidos do ramo. E qualquer um que visse aqueles frios orbes azuis saberia por que.

Naquele azul, uma ameaça velada. Um olhar onde era estampado o prazer sádico de matar. O deleite ao ver o sangue se esvair escarlate diante de seus olhos. Os sorrisos cruéis diante de súplicas por misericórdia.

Aquele era Máscara da Morte.

Mas não hoje. Ainda podia sentir o sangue escorrer por suas mãos. Ela gritara demais. Suplicara demais. Podia ainda sentir seus dedos puxando os cabelos longos e ensangüentados da mulher enquanto seus olhos verdes suplicavam por perdão, em meio às lágrimas.

Aquela cena lhe acordara lembranças intocadas, que ele julgara há muito perdidas. Que ele queria que se perdessem, mas nunca seria capaz de esquecer totalmente.

Os sentimentos que surgiam por debaixo da máscara de crueldade.

Como ele queria esquecer.

E por isso bebia, pensou entornando o líquido dourado do copo novo que o barman colocava diante dele.

CONTINUA...

N/A: Primeiro capítulo do desafio da Senhorita Mizuki. Eu sei que desviei completamente da proposta já que ela havia dado todo um enredo de uma série focada em Milo e Camus e o Milo foi só citado nesse primeiro capítulo.

Mizu, já deixo avisado que do seu desafio peguei só a idéia. O enredo vai ser por minha conta.

Também ficaram aí nesse primeiro capítulo muitas pontas soltas e coisas a serem explicadas. Nem preciso dizer que vou explicar ao longo da história certo?

Tenho pesquisado um pouco sobre máfia e assassinos profissionais, mas ainda to crua no assunto, qualquer erro, por favor me avisem, que uma ajuda quanto a isso, seria ótimo!

Muita gente betou esse cap pra mim então: Dark faye, Lithos de Lion e June Briefs, obrigada! Primeira saga yaoi de Saint; vamos ver no que dá!

Nem sei por que resolvi postar esse cap agora, mas já vou avisando que o resto ainda demora... To com metade do cap 2 pronto, mas com presentes de natal, trabalho, viagem de fim de ano provavelmente só em fevereiro. Quem gostou e quiser me dar um apoio com essa piração de saga, o botão de review eh ali embaixo.

É isso

Lyra

PS: E um agradecimento especial para Pipe por ter me autorizado a usar o nome Carlo di Angelis (a autorização foi dada há muito tempo, não sei se vc lembra) anyway, tá creditado aí!


End file.
